


Tell Her About It

by loveadoodle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveadoodle/pseuds/loveadoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson and Greg Lestrade are the masters of giving relationship advice, or so they think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Her About It

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to tumblr user weasleygirl928 for the prompt. I had a lot of fun with this one.

Sherlock let out an irritated sigh.  He knew this had been a bad idea from the start.  What in the world had possessed him to announce his relationship with a certain pathologist to John Watson and Greg Lestrade, two of the greatest busybodies the world has ever known?  Oh, he remembered, her name was Molly Hooper. 

He had rather enjoyed keeping their relationship a secret.  He liked the stolen kisses, the furtive glances, the sneaking off for a quick rendezvous.  However, Molly had been getting tired of the ruse.  It was fun at first, but she didn’t like having to sneak about and lie to all their friends.  In the end, she had said that it was only a matter of time before they caught on, and it would be best if they came clean on their own rather than being caught in a compromising situation. 

That is how he found himself standing before these two men about to confess to the fact that he and the brunette specialist registrar had been secretly seeing each other for the past six months right under their noses.  He looked down at the two as they sat on couch, staring at him expectantly.

“John, Gareth, there is something that I must tell you.  I have tried to keep it hidden for the longest time, and now I must come clean.  I have known Molly Hooper for seven years now.  In this long period of time, we have worked rather closely together.  As such, it is inevitable for things to progress further than friendship.  For a while now, I have found that I have developed feelings for Molly Hooper and –”

“Congratulations, mate.  You’re finally going to tell her that you fancy her!” John exclaimed.

“About bloody time.  How long were you planning to pretend that you weren’t staring at her arse?” Greg added.

“Yeah, you haven’t been exactly subtle.”

“Listen, Sherlock, you have a good thing right here.  Don’t screw it up.”

“Molly is a great girl; she’s done a lot for you.  She’s put her work and even her life on the line to help you.  She’s seen you at your worst, and she hasn’t made a run for the hills.” 

“This isn’t like a case.  You’re not going to have all the answers.  Most of the time, you’re not going to have a clue what’s going on.”

“You can’t control everything.  Things are going to happen unexpectedly, and you just have to roll with the punches.”

“The most important thing you need to do is to tell the truth about your feelings.”

“I know you don’t do _feelings_ , but it’s time to put on your big boy pants and just put it all out on the line.”

“Now, Molly is very trusting, but you’ve done so much to her, it may be hard for you to convince her at first.”

“What you have to do is tell her everything; tell her exactly how you feel.  Give her a reason to believe you.”

“Tell her how much you care about her and what she means to you.  Tell her how you can’t live without her.”

“If and when she accepts, you have to make sure to cherish her.”

“Don’t ever take her for granted.”

“It can’t be like when I lived with you.  You have to communicate.  You can’t stay silent for days and ignore her.”

“When you go out on cases, make sure she knows that you’re thinking of her, too.  You can’t just be married to your work anymore.”

“Now and then you’re going to screw up.  She’s going to doubt that you love her.”

“When this happens, make sure she knows just how wrong she is.”

“You’ll never forgive yourself if you let her slip through your fingers.”

At that moment, the door to the flat opened and Molly Hooper stepped in.  The two men seated on the couch gave Sherlock encouraging looks and urged him on as she strolled over to them.

“Hello, Molly,” he greeted her, turning around.

“Hello, dear,” she replied, throwing her arms over his shoulders and kissing him deeply.  “I see you finally told them.”

The sandy haired doctor and the silver haired detective inspector shared a look of confusion and shock.

“Not quite.  I was trying to, but they kept interrupting.  It’s quite alright though.  I think they know now,” Sherlock replied with a smirk.  “They gave me some wonderful advice about relationships.”

“Oh?  Do tell,” Molly amusedly inquired.

“They said to make sure you knew exactly how I felt,” he answered, his eyes taking on a mischievous glint.

“And how do you plan on doing that?” she asked with a wicked grin.

“I know just how to do that!” the detective exclaimed with an equally wicked smile.  With what, he scooped her up in his arms and headed for the bedroom.  “I trust that, when you gentlemen come to your senses, you can show yourselves out,” he called over his shoulder.

The two men stared at each other for a second more before bolting off the couch and out the door, neither wanting to stay a moment longer for fear of what else they would learn.


End file.
